Trough varren eyes
by Hoseki Zaoldyeck
Summary: The story of our beloved Shepard tell trough the eyes of the most beloved varren, Urz. Sightly AU (Urz joins the team), with focus on daily life of the Normandy.


**Author Note: Hello there!Hoseki speaking, I'm gonna bother you a little before you start to read to excuse myself for any possible mistakes you find in grammar or orthography and ask you for help to fix them, cause english is not my native language and is my first time giving it a try to write a story on it. And is with a lot of humility that I ask for your help cause I really want to learn more.**

 **Soooo, know lets get into business here it's a little piece, hope you enjoy ;)**

-Prologue-

He woke up listening the already familiar sound of a explosion, with a big yawn he stretched still without opening his eyes. Another shot, closer this time, insisted to clarify his day, blinking to adjust his sensitive and huge deep and bright orbs, wichs colors dance through all blue shades from the king to the vast ocean. Stretching, like in a salute to the sun hidden by the toxic radioactive clouds of Tuchanka's sky , decided to start his day drinking some of the turbid water running to the drain.

It was an exemplary model of its kind, an adult male in his fullness which possessed all the proper vigor of an originary creature of one of the most rugged environments of the galaxy, and so it showed its strong bone structure and muscle mass overdevelop. Besides the huge fangs that filled his muzzle and the sharp claws of his paws. His thick skin, covered with small and fine scales to stand the high levels of radiation, shone glossily defying his potential adversaries challenging them to try and attracting the looks of the demanding females with its color so exotic for the most of his species. Always highlighted by the beautiful and strange contrast between its base beige flakes, crossed elegantly by purple lines, which became only more perfect after acquiring those fierce and huge scars that crossed his flanks completely. He moved with the confidence of a male that had already won his territory and a privileged place in the hierarchy, and with the experience of who has had to defend it. His fine senses capturing the shapes, sounds, colors, movements, smells and textures he knew since his birth. Those that had shaped all his world, framing and defining each day of his existence, such as the constant ocher smell of smoke and the crackling of flames in the fires to fight the cold nuclear winter, the strong gunpowder and the high pitch of the guns at overwarming, the snores and grunts of The Gods and the recently annoying squeaks of the little pests called pyjacks, which really he should thank for keeping him busied and being useful to his master.

He sensed the presence of another creature coming to drink of the stretch and dirty canal and let the wind bring him the smell of it. It was another male of his species, he stopped drinking and looked him askance, changing slightly his posture to a more tense showing his discomfort, while a hoarse growl reverberated in his throat to reaffirm his high position on the hierarchy. The new male noticed the gesture but maintained his steady pace getting up his spines and tale exhibiting his dominant character despite being younger, defying his superior with his husky growl and still fresh body with puberty hormones, regardless what every fiber of the other expressed.

He was a veteran, an alpha, and had gotten his place defending it as the most fierce and crafty of all, fighting in the pita and out of them, no recent graduate rookie would challenge or threaten him without learning a lesson in respect.

Letting his adrenalin and other neurotransmitters take over his blood fluent and nervous system, and at the same time taking a body posture more showing, with his spines completely pricked and his strength and superiority in full display, he rushed roaring over the rookie. It's youth and quick reflexes saved the challengers life, who nimbly dodged the attack and launched his own. With years of experience the brindle maneuvered his body to use in his favor the uncontrolled counterattack, and jumped on the back of his opponent from where the tactical advantage allowed him to stab his teeth in the nape. When a powerful growl of victory started to emerged from his chest just before giving the fatal blow, he felt the claws of one of the Gods tighten his neck cutting the flow of air and heard his master growl to the one that was trying to steal his victory.

"Futatog! Stop choking my varren!"

"Your beast is attacking mine "grumbled tightening the grip on his neck, but he still didn't let go the disrespectful pup.

"Sure yours didn't know what he was getting into when he challenged, jeh. Urz is retired and never starts fights, but sure knows how to end them, jeje", his master spoke proudly.

"Aagh! Dark sky has a fight tonight Ratch! Tell it to leave him now, or you'll have to pay me what I lose then"

"Urz! Let go that pup, doesn't worth your time", still with its neck on his jaws he grumbled in protest, "URZ! LOOSE, NOW!"

Grumbling the alpha opened his mouth and dismounted the despondent challenger walking to his master, who grunted a greeting giving him a friendly pat and a piece of pyjack meat , while the other God checked the neck of the loser and give it a kick in the hind quarters pushing it back to his place.

"Such a spank you give him, boy! And I thought that being out of the pits watching my supplies had softened you, jejeje. I guess a champ is always a champ. Come, lets go work, it's time". The God said and pet his head when no one was looking.

Panting with an expression of complacency he followed him in a gentle jog, while listening the decadent city awakening around them. Raising his nose to the sky he sniff a few times and felt a chill run down his spine, there was something different in Tuchanka today, and he could feel it in the air.


End file.
